Rescued?
by Lolibeagle
Summary: After Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer rescue Blossom and Brick from the island,life seems to be looking up. That is until the Chemical Z starts to react badly with negative emotions, and only to make it worse the short tempered greens and the emotional blues somehow get the chemical Z into their systems also. Sequel to Plane Wrecked! Reds, greens, blues
1. Chapter 1

_Life is good. _Those were the last words I wrote into my diary before everything went haywire. _Life is good. _Those three simple words kept going through my head none stop. There has never been a time where I have been even more wrong than when I wrote those words down. I tear my eyes away from the tattered piece of notebook paper and glance at my surroundings. Everything is in flames, everything was burnt to a crisp, and everything that was in this spot a few seconds ago is now ashes.

I choke back a sob, how could things have gone so wrong? I collapse onto my knees, my body trembling from trying to keep the tears away. Two weeks, that's how long it took for everything to get messed up. In just two weeks everything good went bad, and everything bad just got worse. I brought my hands in front of my face and saw that they were starting to produce the raging fire once more. My auburn hair changes color, my roots become a deep scalding red which fades into an orange which fades into the calming yellow of a flickering flame. The tips of my thigh length "hair" start to flicker outward as I try and fail at regaining my raging emotions.

Unable to stop myself I take one last look around myself and take in all the damage that I've caused. My house that I used to share with my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles, and my father, my creator, Professor John Utonium, is now singed to the ground, and it's all because I'm unable to control myself when The Fire takes over.

I let out a muffled sob as I allow the last of the fire to spread throughout my body. My eyes lose their coral pink color and my pupil disappears, the fire spreads up my arms and neck, making my eyes a blinding yellow. I feel my blood burn and turn into a fiery hot magma. My clothes ignite and disappear, getting replaced by a ribbon of fire. My favorite red bow was ashes since the moment I first turned, leaving my wild hair to lick and burn at anyone or anything that gets too close to me.

Two tear drops fall out of my eyes and leave their blinding yellow trail down my cheeks for the world to see that their "hero" isn't as happy as she claims to be. With this I let The Flame, an incarnation the anger, the sadness, the guilt, the regret, and all the negative emotions I've ever experienced, take over full control of my body. My last conscience memory being that of a burnt down Townsville in the distance of my own destroyed childhood home and an explosion followed by a mushroom cloud; followed by the feeling of knowing I was the one to blame for it all.

* * *

_(Two weeks earlier-No one's POV) _

Blossom and Brick were in the living room with the Professor discussing their most recent test results, Bubbles and Boomer were in the kitchen working together on a painting, and Buttercup was in the bathroom. Taking this small window of freedom, Butch snuck into the Professor's lab in search of Chemical Y.

"Damn it, where is this thing?!" He whispered angrily to himself, "I gotta find this fucking thing quick before someone starts to notice I'm gone!"

"_Someone _already has."

Butch turns around going into a fighting pose, his forest green eyes immediately finding jade ones. Butch, caught red handed by his cocky counterpart, glares at her. "Looking for this?" She asked while holding up a vile with a letter "Y" labeled onto the front of it. Eyes widening for a millisecond before narrowing once more at the green and black clad girl, Butch lets out a low growl.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Buttercup says, a cocky smirk taking over her face, "So what you got jealous of your brother because he's stronger than you now and you wanted to make it even again?" It was a more of a statement, not a question. "Can't really blame you though," Buttercup continued a darker look taking place in her eyes, "Blossom has been rubbing it in my face lately that she's gotten stronger." Buttercup clenched her fists by her sides.

Butch realizing what his counterpart was saying gets out of his defensive stance, but doesn't let down his guard. "What's your point," he growls eyes never leaving the vile of the precious chemical Y. Just because the two of them had bonded while in search of their siblings didn't mean that they were in the best of terms.

"My point you dimwit, is that injecting yourself with this thing isn't going to make it even, who knows what this stuff could do to you?" Buttercup replied in a tone of voice that she was trying to convince both Butch and herself.

"I do!" Butch replied quickly, "It's been weeks since we rescued Brick and Pinky and they're both doing just fine!" Buttercup didn't know how to respond to that logic, she too has been feeling a bit of jealously toward Blossom. Her sister has been getting all of the attention since she returned. Soon enough though, she shook her head, looking toward Butch she realized that he was enough of a handful having only Chemical X in his veins. She didn't need him getting any stronger, faster, or agile by having Chemical Y merge with X and turn into Z.

'Besides, if he got his hands on this then he would become stronger than me, and there was no way Butch was going to overpower me!' she told herself. "Forget it Butch!" she said stubbornly turning her back on him while walking away. Butch lunges at his counterpart. Sensing that he was going to attack Buttercup turns around quickly. The two of them crash into the staircase that Buttercup was ascending.

Buttercup recovering quicker than Butch from the crash kicks him off of her, sending him into the opposite wall. Glancing down Buttercup is relieved to see that the only harm that came to the vile is a few small cracks. When Butch stands up again, he and Buttercup get into fighting stances. Slowly they start to circle each other. The forest green-clad boy lunges once more at his lime green-clad girl. Buttercup prepared for this move quickly dodges, but Butch also anticipating his counterpart's move makes a sharp U-turn and tackles the ebony haired girl in the back.

But in the mist of the two teenager's fight they did not realize that they were closer to the wall than they originally thought. So when Butch tackled Buttercup he sent them both spiraling into the wall. The two super humans groaned loudly as they felt their skin start to sizzle unnaturally. Butch collapsed on top of Buttercup passing out seconds later.

Buttercup fighting the feeling off sleep tries to push Butch off of her but is unable; giving up on getting her heavy counterpart off of her body Buttercup starts to look around and notices the broken Chemical Y bottle a few inches away from her hand. The feeling of her sizzling skin becoming unbearable, Buttercup groans loudly and gives into the darkness.

_(Upstairs-Blossom's POV)_

The latest test results were unnerving to say the least. It seems that the Chemical Z in our bodies reacts slightly with our emotions, negative emotions to be specific. The Professor and I were discussing the lucky break that we got when it was Brick and I with the Chemical Z in our bodies instead of our short tempered siblings.

Suddenly there were a few crashes coming from downstairs. Brick and I zoomed off in the direction of the Professor's lab followed closely by Bubbles and Boomer. When we got there we noticed that Buttercup and Butch weren't with us.

"Damn it Butch," Brick whispered under his breath, "I'm going to kill him."

"Temper, Brick," I said softly reminding him to control his emotions. I reached out and jiggled the handle of the door leading to the lab just to find out that it's locked. Brick gets in front of me and softly pushes me aside so that he has a bit more room. Then he takes a step back and brings his leg up so that his foot collides against the door. Smirking he looks at me and heads down the stairs. I follow him, and our siblings follow us.

When we reach the lab we're greeted by two craters in the walls and a passed out Butch on top of a knocked out Buttercup. There is a foul smell in the air and at close inspection a light smoke is coming off of the two greens. "Oh no," I said shocked.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked me. I swallowed hard and glanced at Brick, his face look a bit pale, and his eyes were wide, he knew what our siblings had done. I swallowed hard and looked at Bubbles in the eyes.

"Girls, what happened?" The Professor asked from behind us. I forced my body to not jump three feet into the air from him sneaking up on me.

"Buttercup has done something that she shouldn't have," I answered shakily.

* * *

**Woohoo! I'm back Baby! xD And with a sequel! WOW! I feel awesome! (sorta im sickish but whatever!) **

**Welcome back to all those who read Plane Wrecked and decided to continue with the series! :D **

**So just like the last story: 10 reviews for new chapter! (I know its annoying but i like getting feedback!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back baby! Everyone you can all thanks Tndsecretoperative for this chapter! This person is the one who gave me the idea for this Chapter! Now thanks to them I'm back! I'm back in my writing groove! I'm up to Chapter 8 of this story and am not planning on stopping anytime soon! TSO this chapter has been dedicated to you! So without further ado (heh I rhymed.) Chapter 2 of Rescued! (I ryhmed again haha)**

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

Blossom and Brick went upstairs to tell the Professor what happened to our siblings. Boomer and I volunteered to stay with them in case they woke up. But since Blossom and Brick were alone on that island there's no way to know how long it took them to wake up. All we know it that it was day light when the plane crashed and that it was daylight when they woke up.

They could've been knocked out for a few days and it was just a coincidence that they woke up around the same time of day that they crashed. Which makes me worried, I know that Buttercup is going to wake up, but how long will it take for her _to_ wake up.

Blossom had told me to make sure that Buttercup and Butch hadn't hurt themselves while fighting. That made me confused. I thought that we couldn't really get hurt because of the Chemical X. I furrowed my brow in thought. But there was broken glass all over the floor so maybe a piece of that glass got stuck in their hair or something.

I hadn't noticed how deep in thought I was until I hear a voice next to me started speaking urgently. "Bubbles," it said. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Boomer. His ocean blue eyes were a bit wide, and he seemed slightly pale.

"Boomer," I responded. "What's wrong?" I saw him swallow before he pointed his finger at our knocked out siblings. I looked at him confused. I scanned Butch and Buttercup quickly and still didn't notice anything. I moved until I was standing next to Boomer and looked at what he was pointing at.

My eyes widen as I noticed what Boomer was pointing at. Around Buttercup and Butch was a pool of blood that was getting larger every second. I swallow thickly as I try to calm myself down. "B-Boomer g-g-go get the first aid k-kit."

"Right. Um, where exactly is it Bubbles?"

"It's in a cabinet somewhere over there," I point to the general direction of the first aid kit before rushing over to Buttercup's side.

I start to try and push Butch off of her. "Urg, Butch! Lose some weight!" I grunted to myself as I finally manage to push him off of her. I notice that they're bother covered in blood. Pushing away my nausea I start to examine Butch since he looked like he had more blood on him. I softly traced my fingers all over his arms, shoulders, chest, and stomach. If there was one thing I was glad about is that Butch is unconscious during all of this.

If Butch had been awake there was no doubt in my mind that he would be hitting on me right now. "What the hell are you doing?!" I flushed slightly as I heard Boomer right behind me. At that moment I realized how this must look to him. I was sitting on top of Butch while feeling all over his brother's body.

"Looking for whatever is causing one of them to bleed." I thanked whatever God watching over me that my voice hadn't wavered. I got up slightly and turned Butch onto his stomach and proceed to trace my hands over his back.

I flushed further as I realized also how muscular Butch is. Then again, I thought back to myself about my mental comment of Butch's weight, muscle does weigh more than fat. I blushed harder, curse my hormones. I pressed my hands on his muscular back once more before getting up. I kept my head down to try and avoid looking at Boomer. Although Boomer and I aren't dating, I had a strong sense as if I had just cheated on him by checking Butch for cuts in the matter that I had used to do so.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts before I blushed even more. I started to check Buttercup in the same way I checked Butch. I pressed my hands over her stomach, chest and arms. Since Buttercup was my sister, I didn't feel weird about doing this to her at all.

As my hands passed over her arm, I felt something unusually jagged and hard. "Boomer come here, I found the cut! Give me a pair of tweezers; she has a piece of glass stuck in her skin." Boomer handed me the tweezers and I started to pull the glass out. Once I got it out of her I set the large piece of glass aside. Boomer passed me some bandages. I patched her up and then stepped aside off of her.

"Good job," I heard Boomer say.

I look at him while smiling and blushing a bit at his compliment. "Thanks, Boom!" I say shyly. I couldn't help but notice the dark 'raging jealous boyfriend' look Boomer had on his face. Which frankly made my confused; does Boomer like me? I asked myself.

**Boomer's POV**

"It's in a cabinet somewhere over there." I look at the direction that she points at before speeding off. I start opening random cabinets and dumping out everything inside of them in search of the first aid kit. I hear a slight thump. I look over at Bubbles and see that she pushed Butch off of Buttercup. I go back to my searching. Butch really should lose a few pounds, I thought to myself.

I opened another cabinet and found the first aid kit. I smiled to myself at my success. I zoomed back to Bubbles, and found a sight that made my blood boil. Bubbles was basically straddling Butch while running her hands _all_ over him.

Before I could stop myself I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!" I clamped my mouth shut after I said that. Bubbles doesn't know how I feel about her, I reminded myself. There's no way she does, and there's no way she feels the same. After we spent all that time with each other while looking for Brick and her sister I thought that she might like me back. But seeing her like that on top of my brother made me angry. Why do my brothers get _all_ the attention! No one _ever _cares about _stupid Boomer_! Why would they!?

"Looking for whatever is causing one of them to bleed." Her unwavering voice, which I have come to love, snapped my out of my thoughts and made me remember why I was getting so worked up. She stood up and I thought she was done, but then she flips Butch over and starts running her fingers over him again. I clench my fists and bite my tongue to stop me from pulling her off of him and yelling at her to never _ever _do that to Butch again.

Once she was done _touching_ Butch, she gets up and moves over to do the same to Buttercup. Although she had her head down I still noticed the bright red blush she had on her cheeks. I felt even more pissed that it was _Butch_ that made her feel like that. And not even a conscious Butch! Just Butch! Does that even make sense?! I shook slightly before I heard Bubbles gasp slightly.

"Boomer come here, I found the cut! Give me a pair of tweezers; she has a piece of glass stuck in her skin."

I walked the few feet of distance between us and handed her the tweezers after I found them in the first aid kit. After she got the glass out, I wordlessly passed her the bandages since I knew that's what she wanted next. When she was done she stood up next to me to inspect her work.

"Good job," I said hoping that all off the hostility I felt toward my brother didn't show in my voice or face.

"Thanks Boom," she said sweetly with her voice sounding like beautiful music in my ears. I look over her work and notice the piece of glass. I step over Buttercup's body and grab the shard of glass.

"This is a pretty big piece of glass!" I exclaim. The shard is about the size of a regular spoon without its handle.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Can I see?" I handed her the piece of glass wordlessly. I was so used to being told to shut up because of my brothers that I tend to be slightly more silent, but with Bubbles I've started to talk a lot more. I smiled happily that it's because of Bubbles that I'm coming out of my shell a bit.

"I wonder how this got in her skin. Don't you Boomer?" I just nodded my head. How did that get in her skin? The Chemical X basically made our skin impenetrable. So how _had_ Buttercup gotten this in her skin? A quick glance at Bubbles told me that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ow!" I snap out of my thoughts and look over at Bubbled to see her sucking on her finger.

"What happened?" I force her hand out of her mouth and hold it in mine inspecting the finger that she was sucking on. I noticed a deep cut on that finger as it started bleeding. "Oh man! That looks like it hurts."

"It does!" Bubbles whined, "B-Boomer." I looked at her angelic face as she called my name. "I-I don't feel too good." After she said that her eyes closed shut and she fell into my arms. I flushed red as she collapsed onto my chest.

"Bubbles!" My eyes widened in shock. "B-B-Brick! Blossom! Get down here!" I felt something warm and wet on my neck and realized Bubbles bleeding hand was on my neck. "Aw man." I took her hand off of me and set her down gently on the floor. I went to wipe the blood off of my neck to feel that it's no longer there. In its place I felt my skin get really hot and sizzle slightly.

"The fuc—" Suddenly I felt extremely woozy and before I could react, I collapsed next to Bubbles. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of loud footsteps, and my brother and Blossom yelling my name.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**~LoliB.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review if you get the chance!**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"B-B-Brick! Blossom! Get down here!"

"Boomer!" Brick and I yelled out as we reached the lab. My eyes scanned everyone in the room quickly. Boomer was passed out next to Bubbles who was unconscious beside Butch who was no longer on top of Buttercup but instead on his stomach on the floor. Buttercup hadn't moved but she now had a reddening bandage wrapped around her arm.

Both Butch and Buttercup's clothes were stained with blood. I rushed to Buttercup and checked over her. It seemed that her arm was the only place that was bleeding but she also seemed to have lost a lot of blood. The Professor who had ran after Brick and I, gasped when he saw the condition of two of his daughters.

"Buttercup needs blood Professor." I told him. He nodded and quickly went to go get a blood bag. The Professor keeps a stash of our blood in the case of an emergency. Faster than I thought possible for a human he returned with a blood bag with a green strip on it and an IV tube.

As the Professor worked on taking care of Buttercup, I left her side and moved onto Bubbles. She had a cut on her finger but other than that she was completely fine. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling it has to do with this." Brick handed me an oddly large piece of glass. Brick himself was checking over his brothers.

"What is it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Not sure." Brick answered again. I racked my brain while looking around the lab thinking to myself. I can understand how Buttercup got this stuck in her skin. Since the Chemical Y is being introduced into our system, it makes our usually impenetrable skin, penetrable. It doesn't take away any powers except our skin's resistance. This is how the bear was able to harm Brick while still having his powers. But how had Bubbles gotten a cut from it if her body doesn't have Chemical Y in it.

That's when it hit me. Bubbles doesn't have any Chemical Y in her. But the glass shard did. This is a shard from the flask that contained Chemical Y in it. "Oh no." I whispered.

"What happened?" Brick demanded. I looked at him. I felt my face drain of its color slightly, and his eyes darkened in response. It was at times like these that reality came crashing down on me. Sure Brick was starting to change, but nothing will ever completely remove the deep evil that he was created with.

I held up the shard as I spoke. "This piece of glass contained residue of Chemical Y, and Bubbles got a cut from this piece of glass," I then noticed and thin layer of blood on the side of the glass.

"Ok so Bubbles system is now replacing Chemical X with Chemical Z. That explains why Bubbles is knocked out, but why is Boomer?" I looked into Brick's eyes. A lot of times Brick treats his brothers coldly, but looking into his crimson eyes I could see that he was genuinely worried about his baby brother. I sighed.

"I don't know Brick. Maybe he got cut with the glass too. Does he have any wounds?"

Brick gave Boomer's body a quick check for any damage, but to both of our dismays he didn't find any. "I don't know what to tell you. He'll tell us when he wakes up. But for now let's just move them into the bedrooms. All of them."

Brick nodded his head in agreement. But I still caught the almost silent and troubled, "_if _he wakes up." Nonetheless Brick picked Boomer up and threw him over his shoulder. "You're gonna have to help me with Butch; ok Red? The guy weighs a ton!" I picked up Bubbles and lead Brick out of the lab and toward Bubbles's room. "Wait, where are we going to put Boomer?"

I thought for a second. "Well I'm sure that Bubbles wouldn't mind if he joins her in her room."

"In her bed too?" Brick asked jokingly.

"Where else are we going to put him? On the floor?" I responded seriously but with a smile.

"Lucky bastard." Brick mumbled.

"Language!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, Red." I rolled my eyes and opened Bubbles room's door. I set her on the bed and motioned for Brick to do the same. Once Boomer was laid down next to Bubbles I covered them both with Bubbles's blue duvet.

We left the room and shut the door behind us. I helped Brick carry Butch into Buttercup's room. "You know, putting Boomer and Bubbles together was fine, but are you sure that putting Butch and Buttercup together is a good idea?"

"Probably not, but we have nowhere else to put him. We had to take out the beds out of the guest room remember? After you and Butch incinerated them, besides there is NO way that I am letting _Butch_ sleep in _my_ bed." I responded.

"There is no way that _**I**_ would let Butch anywhere _near _your bedroom. The fucking pervert would find some way to take you being nice and letting him rest in your bed to something sexual. Most likely something about how that's your discrete way of saying that you want him or something like that. And I said I was sorry about that let it go!" Brick huffed. "Besides can't we just put him on the couch or something?"

I sighed, "I hadn't thought of that. Urg, whatever, you were right Butch needs to lay off the munchies." I laughed. I floated downstairs and into the lab. I picked Buttercup up with some effort and carried her up the stairs and into her bed next to Butch. Like Bubbles I covered Buttercup and Butch with Buttercup's green duvet.

"So when you think they're going to wake up?" Brick whispered in my ear while putting an arm around me waist. I giggled as he pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

"Well it's getting dark. So they're probably not going to wake up until tomorrow." I giggled some more before wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I took his hand and led him out of the room and into mine. "I guess you're staying the night."

He smirked and let out a laugh before capturing my lips again. "Guess I am," he breathed. "So who am I sharing a bed with? Am I the lucky Ruff to share the bed with a certain lovely pink Puff?"

I mirrored his smirk and let out a laugh. "Nope, you're the lucky Ruff that gets to sleep on the couch." To prove my point I reached behind me grabbed a pillow and proceeded to throw it at Brick's face. I couldn't help the fact that spending so much time with Brick made some of his more mischievous habits rub off on me.

The pillow fell back onto the bed with a soft thud. "Why you little devil! You're going to pay for that!" Brick then proceeded to playfully tackle me so that I was on my back.

My eyes widened as I knew what he was going to do. While messing around one day Brick discovered that I was extremely ticklish. "Wait Brick no!" But my plea fell on deaf ears as Brick started to quickly and softly jab his fingers into my abdomen. I burst out laughing, while a weak protest escaped me every once in a while. "B-B-Brick! P-Please! I-I'm begging y-you! S-Stop! Haha! I'll do anything!"

As the words escaped my mouth I realized my mistake. "Anything?" Brick challenged. His fingers stopped their poking but were still hovering over my stomach ready to continue if need be. In response I swallowed silently.

I stared into his eyes and couldn't help but think back on how I used to hate him. I used to despise his stupid smirk, his cocky attitude, and his eyes which never showed what he was thinking. That all changed when we were stranded. I became accustomed to his attitude, I grew to love his lopsided smirk, and his eyes were no longer challenging or guarded. They showed emotion which I began to realize was only exclusively for me.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Alright," Brick said. He took he hands away from my stomach and put them on either side of my head. I only then realized the position that we're in. Brick was sitting on top of me, hands on either side of my head, and the rest of his body hovering mere centimeters over me. "The couch is awfully uncomfortable. Let me stay here, with you."

The familiar smirk formed on his face and he bent down slightly and kissed me. He kissed me gently and lovingly. There was no doubt in my mind that while some of Brick's antics rubbed off on me, I also rubbed off on him. Ever since the island he's been gentler and more loving.

I kissed him back with the same passion. "Is that a yes?" Brick breathed.

"Yup."

Brick sat up and removed his hoodie. My eyes widened and I blushed. Once Brick noticed my face he laughed but I did notice the slight flush across his cheeks too. "Don't worry, Red, I'm not gonna try anything. I just can't sleep with my hoodie on." To state his point he stepped off of me and tucked himself under my pink duvet. He propped himself up with my abundance of pillows and faced me with his smirk.

I smiled and took off my socks. I crawled under the covers and rested my head on Brick's chest. Brick turned his cap forward and pulled it down a bit so that it covered his face. Then he reached over and turned the bedside lamp off. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I responded softly. Silence and darkness enveloped us. It lasted for what felt like a half hour. My mind wouldn't rest though. I felt that too many things were happening. "What's going to happen now?" I asked Brick even though I wasn't completely sure whether or not he was still awake.

"I don't know." He responded immediately, "But I can't help feeling that it's not going to be good." I swallowed hard and closed my eyes tightly. I tried to focus all my energy on Brick's steady heartbeat. I felt the same. "Worrying about it now isn't going to help anyone, Red. Get some sleep. We'll figure everything out tomorrow when everyone is awake ok."

I just nodded my head against his chest and cuddled closer to him. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep in Brick's arms; the arms that a few months ago would be beating my sisters and I into a pulp, but are now holding me close while I sleep.

* * *

**MailBox! **

**PandaGirl: Yes! I have returned! Haha it's ok I'm a pretty big dork myself ^.^" haha yeah i have no ove life either ._. pretty sad when you start to _really_ think about it...anyways...I'm glad you're enjoying my writing! :D**

**ANRangel: Too lazy to sign in and then sign in anyways to post a second review huh? Haha that's ok! I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2**

**Buttercup's POV**

My head is pounding. I have no idea what's going on. I thought back and remembered my fight with Butch. The crash and then I remember blacking out. But I'm not sure where I am. My head hurts so bad that I don't even want to open my eyes since I know that I'm only going to disorient myself. I felt something extremely warm beside me, and since I was too tired to even think of what it may be I just turned onto my side and cuddled into it.

Suddenly the thing I was cuddled shifted and pulled me closer to it. I breathed in its scent and was pleased in my half asleep mind that it smelt really good. I snuggled into it further while it wrapped its arms around me…wait…..arms? My eyes shot open. I was met face to face with none other than Butch.

"The HELL?!" I screamed while jumping out of his hold and rocketing to the other side of the room. Butch just stared at me as if I was nuts.

"Urg Butterbutt, don't yell, I'm trying to sleep over here," Butch said annoyed and groggy while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! Actually don't answer that! What the hell are you doing in my BED?!" I screamed.

"I told you, I'm sleeping, and quite comfortably to be truthful."

I fumed. Putting up with Butch is a task on its own, now I have to put up with waking up with him in my bed?! This is ridiculous. "Does Blossom know that you're here?"

"How should I know? I just woke up, and by the way next time I'd like to be woken up with the smell of food not you screaming your head off at me." Butch said lazily. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at me with his intense forest green eyes.

I clenched my teeth to stop myself from calling Butch every single insult known to the English language and more than likely a few Spanish and French words. "To hell that there's gonna be a next time," I stormed out of my room knowing that cussing Butch out will solve nothing. Butch is the type of guy that responds better to violent physical contact and if I start fighting Butch now I might break something in my room that I may need later.

I stormed down the hall and opened the door to Blossom's room. I opened my mouth ready to give Blossom an earful as to why Butch is in my bedroom, but I stopped the second my eyes laid on Blossom's sleeping form.

The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't alone. It took my brain a few seconds to register who it was though. _Brick. _I couldn't believe it. Sure I had my suspicions that something had changed between them at the island, but I _never_ would have guessed this. I felt my anger slowly wash away as I took in every detail.

Blossom was our leader. She dealt with everything. If a monster attacked, she came up with the plan to destroy it. If the school was starting to run out of money, she would be the one to set up a successful charity event. If the _town _was running out of money, she would excuse herself from school and go rebuild it herself free of charge. If I messed up, she would take the fall.

Blossom, who took full blame if anyone was ever hurt even if it was obviously someone else's fault, was snuggled up to _Brick_ of all people. I've woken up Blossom before, but this is the first time she looked relaxed and peaceful during her sleep. Last time I woke her up was yesterday, and she had look stressed in her sleep. She usually tossed and turned a lot at night so her hair was usually messed up by the time morning came, and she had a lot of nightmares. But today was completely different.

Blossom herself had her head on Brick's chest and a hand resting near her head. Her hair was still in its ponytail but had come out slightly during the night making it slightly loose. The rest of her hair was splayed out over the bed in a million different directions. Yet somehow it still looked perfect without any knots in it. Her face was relaxed and even had a happy smile on it. This was something i haven't seen in _years._ Carrying the weight of the world on your back tends to do that to you.

Brick had his cap still on with it covering his eyes, his long red hair was tied back in a low ponytail, his arm wrapped around Blossom in an almost protective manner, and his other hand was tangled in Blossom's hand on his chest. They were both sound asleep. Like this they seemed to almost match each other. I felt odd. Before they disappeared Brick and Blossom couldn't have been more different complete polar opposites! Now, they couldn't be any closer to each other.

I sigh in defeat. Looks like Brick accomplished something in one night while unconscious that I have failed to do in years as her sister. As much as I tried to get Blossom to loosen up and relax it's never worked. Yet she sends one night with Brick and she looks like the epitome of relaxation. I turn around to find Butch in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled. In response he just shrugged his shoulders. I walked past him and went to the kitchen to make myself some food. I felt as if I hadn't eaten in over a day.

**Butch's POV**

"Lucky bastard," I mumbled to myself as went to follow Buttercup. I abruptly felt a shiver up my spine as I said those to words. "Urg, déjà vu."

**Buttercup's POV**

I was scanning the fridge for food when Butch sauntered into the kitchen. "What'cha makin' for breakfast Butterbutt?"

"Well I'm making myself a sandwich, and you can go home and eat your own food."

"Aw, Buttercup, don't be mean!" a sweet sounding voice sounded behind us. Butch and I turned and saw a cheerful Bubbles standing next to a tired yet oddly happy looking Boomer. I rolled my eyes at her cheeriness.

"Well I'm not making food for him." I stated stubbornly.

Now it was Bubbles's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, so breakfast for six….wait, where's Blossom and Brick?"

Butch and I answered simultaneously, "Upstairs in her bedroom sleeping."

Bubbles's eyes widened and so did Boomer's, "Both of them?!"

"Yup."

"Oh…well…ok then…breakfast for four then. Coming right up! Now everyone get out and watch tv or something while I cook!" Bubbles ordered.

"Ok, ok, sheesh we're going!" I said as Bubbles started to literally push us out of the kitchen when we didn't get out fast enough.

**Bubbles's POV**

I smiled to myself once everyone was out of the kitchen. I loved cooking, its fun. But what I'm really interested in is having the kitchen to myself. I smiled to myself happily. So Buttercup found Brick and Blossom in our sister's bedroom sleeping. Can't say I'm surprised. I did see her and Brick kissing on that island. I knew things had changed between them but I never knew how much. Guess I know now. I smirk evilly, with this little secret Blossom will be doing my homework for weeks!

I giggled to myself. Even though they used to be our enemies, I always thought that Blossom looked cute with Brick. They have the same type of habits, like Blossom's bow and Brick's hat. You just don't mess with those things. One time Buttercup took Blossom's bow as a joke on April Fools' Day. Blossom nearly killed Buttercup. We found Buttercup hanging upside down over a pool of acid after Blossom had drenched her in Antidote X. She wouldn't let her go until she told her where her bow was.

It was a scary experience, and I'm sure that if Boomer or Butch even _thought _of taking brick's hat, they would pay the price. I shook my head clearing my thoughts as a shiver went up my spine. _Breakfast,_ I told myself, _focus on breakfast_.

I started humming a song as I took out flour, milk, eggs, and fruit for some pancakes. Within a few minutes the had a stack of pancakes dripping with syrup and two green eyed teens sitting at the table looking like starving dogs who were about to be fed ten pound steaks.

Buttercup and Butch sat with their forks and knives poised, their tongues sticking out of their mouths, and they were both panting lightly.

I laughed as I saw them both. I set the plate of food down and backed away as quickly as I could as they started to scarf down the pancakes. If having Buttercup was bad, Butch was a monster!

"Guys? What's going on?" Everyone stops what they're doing at the sound of Blossom's voice. Butch and Buttercup freeze mid-bite and exchange a look before ignoring their siblings and return back to eating. Brick's cap was in its backward position, his shirt was slightly wrinkled, and if you looked closely his lips were lightly bruised.

Blossom on the other hand looked so, _un_-Blossom-like. Her hair was out of its usual high ponytail and in a long messy braid, her big red bow tied at a smaller bow at the bottom of the braid, and her lips were also slightly bruised but barely noticeable. I also noticed that Brick had his arm discretely wrapped around Blossom's waist.

"Morning!" I said while smiling happily, "How'd you two sleep?" Blossom and Brick both flushed red realizing that all of their siblings knew that they slept together last night.

"Oh, um, good. Thanks." Blossom said a bit awkwardly. "Bubbles, sit down. Everyone we need to talk."

"About what? The fact that you and Leader Boy over there are dating? When were you planning on telling us?!" Buttercup said angrily.

**Blossom's POV**

"Everyone we need to talk," I said.

"About what? The fact that you and Leader Boy over there are dating? When were you planning on telling us?!" Buttercup said venomously.

"Leader Boy?" Brick asked as he raised an eyebrow. Buttercup only glared at him. Surprisingly Butch kept quiet.

"No, but we can talk about that later, this is important," I said in my 'leader-voice' as Buttercup calls it. This basically means that there is no room for argument at the moment, and that you don't want to deal with me if you do argue. I took a deep breathe, "It's about the Chemical Z that now you, Butch, and Bubbles have in your system."

"And me," Boomer butt in quietly. Everyone turned to face him in utter silence. Boomer swallowed hard before continuing. "Well um, Bubbles got cut with this piece of glass and some of her blood got on me. My skin absorbed it. I'm not 100% sure but if she has Chemical Z in her system and my blood mixed with hers then I also have Chemical Z." By the time Boomer finished his explanation his voice was quiet as a mouse's trying to fade from Brick's glaring deadly red eyes.

"Alright," I said steadily, "Then all of you now have the Chemical Z in your systems." I paused to look at them each in the eyes. "During recent experimentation we have found that the Chemical Z is doing something to us. To our powers I mean. It's altering them."

"And it reacts to negative emotions." Brick stated, "The more emotional you are the faster it reacts. We're not exactly sure what _it _is though. It could be anything really. All we know is that's it's not good."

"What do you mean by 'negative emotions'?" Butch asked.

"Rage, guilt, worry, envy, sorrow, fear, embarrassment, confusion, disappointment; those are the more common ones but the list goes on." I said.

"What are you saying?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm saying that you need to control yourself. No more fighting, you need to keep calm," I said, "Bubbles you need to be less fragile about some things because like I said sorrow is one of those negative emotions that will unleash whatever it is the Chemical Z is creating."

"Why is it necessarily a bad thing that we unleash whatever this is?" Buttercup asked.

"Because whatever this _is_, _we_ are not going to be able to control it." I responded. I took a deep breathe. There were only three people in the world that could get under my skin and make me lose my temper within seconds and they are Brick, Buttercup, and Butch. Luckily for my temper, Butch has been keeping quite and Brick knows that now is not the best time to piss me off.

Buttercup roll her eyes, and continues eating. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 11:39 AM. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 3**

As it turns out I was right. Yesterday was the longest day ever. After the breakfast discussion, Buttercup decided that it was a good idea to try and test out 'the theory' as she has named it. Throughout the day she tried every possible way to try and piss Butch off. The sad thing is that it was working. Butch attacked her three times in one hour.

Brick and I spent the day trying to keep them apart, but when they did escape us and started to annoying each other then we would spend the day breaking them up. A lot of times I had to remember that _stress _was a negative emotion. If I let the two greens get to me then it won't be _Buttercup _who test runs the secret power.

Today on the other hand I've decided that a stress free environment is perfect for everyone. I saved a citizen from a monster attack a few years back and he said that if I ever need anything to just call him. As it turns out, that man is the owner of the Townsville spa. Figuring that this is a better time as ever, I called him and asked if I could take my sisters and me for the _full_ spa package. I truly think it's humanly impossible to say the word 'yes' as fast as he did.

We got a full treatment. Massages, sea weed wrap with a mud facial, nails, hair care, skin care, you name it. By the time we got out of the spa it was dusk and the three of us were almost literally glowing.

"That was actually kinda fun," Buttercup said as we left the spa. "You guys wanna fly home?"

"Sure, we better go now before it gets any darker." Bubbles agreed.

"Yeah," I said softly. The spa left me relaxed on a level I never even know existed. We fly home at a leisurely pace, and for the first time since my creation I really noticed how beautiful Townsville looked at night. The midnight blue sky still had a few streaks of red from the sunset in the horizon, the town's buildings were completely set in shadow but the lights from rooms and cars gave the town a sort of twinkle.

I had slowed down to a stop to enjoy the view. The wind blew back the light curls that the spa had given my long hair. The high altitude made the wind chilly so it nipped at my cheeks making them slightly pinker than my natural rosy color.

"Hey Leader Girl, you coming?" Buttercup yelled to me after she noticed that I had stopped.

"Yeah, in a minute though," I yelled back.

"Okay," she said as she flew the rest of the way home with Bubbles next to her. Their fading green and blue streaks illuminated the sky for a few moments before everything returned to its dark state. I looked back out into the town taking in a sight that I never bothered to see before. I looked to the street to see people walking around. Some were entering shops while others were leaving work and returning home to their families.

My stomach growled slightly and I realized that I hadn't eaten since lunch. I took my phone out and texted my sisters that I was going to get a bite to eat, and if they wanted me to bring them something as I started descending to the street. Within seconds my phone vibrated letting me know that they did want something. After a quick discussion of what food they wanted I started walking to a pizza place. "Hm, boys are home," I mumbled to myself.

**With Buttercup and Bubbles (No POV)**

Buttercup and Bubbles arrived home to find the boys on the couch playing one of Buttercup's more violent video games.

"Hey guys, we're home!" Bubbles greeted as if it was normal for the boys to be sitting there while the Professor wasn't home. This was actually becoming quite common ever since Brick and Blossom were rescued from the island. Various greetings were emitted from the distracted boys.

"I'm joining in!" Buttercup stated as she raced to the couch and grabbed the fourth control. Bubbles rolled her eyes at her tomboy of a sister. "Bubbles!" Buttercup called, "My phone's ringing! You mind answering it? I'm busy beating Butch's butt at this game." She said evilly.

Bubbles walked over, "Where is it?"

"In my back pocket," Buttercup answers as she stood up so that her sister could get it. Bubble took her sister's phone out of her pocket and read the text.

"Oh Blossom's getting food, what do you guys want?"

The simultaneous answer from the four video game playing teenagers was automatically, "PIZZA!" Bubbles rolled her eyes again. I should've known, she told herself. She quickly told her 'eldest' sister what they all wanted. Once that was done she placed Buttercup's phone on her lap.

"Theirs is no way that you're beating _me_ Butterbutt," Butch sneered.

"Wanna bet, _Butchie_," Buttercup growled back.

"Sure," Butch smirked, "Bros you two are my witness to this bet in case Butterbutt tries to back out of the bet after she loses." Brick and Boomer mumbled their agreement not completely focusing on what their brother was saying.

Bubbles watched as Butch and her sister bicker over what they were going to bet, or better yet: _how much_ they were going to bet. When they finally settled on a price the sense of competition in the room seemed almost tangible. By the end of the round, Buttercup had beaten Butch by 200 points.

"Cough it up Butchie! You lost!" Buttercup laughed while dancing around the room celebrating her victory.

"_Butchie?"_ Butch mumbled to himself clearly not liking the new nickname. He shook his head returning his attention to his parading counterpart. "No way Butterbutt you cheated!"

Buttercup stopped her prancing and started menacingly at her counterpart. "I didn't." She stated while glaring at Butch. "Believe me if I had I would've beaten you by a lot more than just a measly _200 _points. A head shot kill by itself is worth 50 points, and I had at least three headshots.

"I also got a double kill which boosts my score by 25, and let's not forget that I was also the person who shot the last kill which gives me another 25. There's the 200 points. You lost _Butchie_." Buttercup smirked as she finished her analysis of her score to show that she didn't cheat, but the smirk only widened as she saw Butch scowl at his new name.

"Just pay her, Butch," Brick ordered.

"Hm….nah." Butch shrugged

"Butch just give her the goddamn money you dumbass!" Brick yelled. Everyone became silenced at the red-head's sudden screaming. Bubbles even look slightly scared. Everyone, including Brick himself, knew the he has a temper but Brick never exploded without a reason. Brick on the other hand didn't even notice how his sudden outburst was affecting everyone.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?!" The temperature in the room seemed to spike with each word Brick uttered. His only response was silence. Brick started to turn slightly red. Instead of asking again, he turned his attention back to his ebony haired brother. "You were the one stupid enough to bet her $100 on whether you win or lose _a video game_. So just give her the damn money so that we can all just move on with our lives! You weren't the only one who lost Butch!"

Butch looking slightly pale just silently reached into his pocket and handed Buttercup five twenty dollar bills. Buttercup also looking extremely nervous took the money handed to her without ever taking her eyes off of Brick's. Brick crossed his arms and huffed in his seat which caused his bangs to float up into the air for a second before smacking back down on his face.

Bubbles looked at Boomer nervously and unconsciously moved closer to him. Butch and Buttercup were already close to each other but they were both tense. The greens shared a look that told each other that they were ready to handle Brick with physical force if need be.

Out of nowhere the door opened. "Guys I'm home! I brought the pizza!" Blossom yelled to us from the kitchen. The room felt as if someone just turned off the heater and turned on the AC because the temperature just dropped back to its original degree. Brick shot off of his seat and raced to the kitchen. Only the red streak left behind proved that he was ever there.

His and Blossom's voice sounded cheerily in the kitchen, so the other four teens decided to take this time and discuss what just happened.

"Okay, what was that?" Buttercup voiced.

"I have no idea." Butch answered. "Brick has issues yeah but my brother never gets pissed off without a reason. That's more my style."

"Yeah, and did anyone feel how hot it got when it did?!" Bubbles said with her brow furrowed from concern.

"So it wasn't only me who felt that?" Boomer sighed, "Good, for a second there I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Does anyone want Hawaiian Pizza?" Blossom yelled.

Both the green and blue teenagers yelled no simultaneously they all wanted to buy some each time to discuss this even though the allure of food was extremely tempting.

"Okay!"

Everyone sighed. "What if that was what the Chemical Z has in store for Brick?" Bubbles said. Three pairs of eyes looked at her oddly so she continued. "Think about it, it reacts with negative emotions. You all saw how angry he got, and what happened? The temperature went up."

"That's a stupid power!" Butch sneered.

"Not really," Buttercup corrected, "For once in your life why don't you actually think about it Butch. What happens when something gets too hot? It'll melt, catch on fire, or explode; the last two are more probable than the first one."

"But that's not the problem is it?" Boomer said catching on to what Buttercup and Bubbles were saying. "The problem is that he can't control it. Like Blossom said, we're not going to be able to control whatever this is. What happened when the wrong thing catches fire. Something like the storage house for nuclear bombs."

The all sat in silence. The only noise in the room is the sound of Blossom and Brick's light chatting. "Guys are you coming to eat or what?" Blossom called, "The pizza's getting cold!" With that the four counterparts shared a look and slapped grins on the faces before going to eat their dinner. All four could feel the falseness of their smiles, but they all hoped that it was enough to fool their red headed leaders.


End file.
